Destined
by KataraJanae
Summary: "You're no longer alone. I will always be here with you. I promise to always stand by your side. To caught you whenever you fall. To fix you when you are broken. To love you until the bitter end. The question is, my prince...will you do the same?" Kiarra of the Southern Water Tribe. A Zuko Love Story.


Kiarra of the Southern Water Tribe

 _ **Water...Earth...Fire...Air…**_

 _ **My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads.**_

 _ **But all that changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**_

 _ **Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**_

 _ **A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me, my sister, and my brother to look after our tribe.**_

 _ **Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**_

"They should have been back by now Gran Gran!" A young 16 year old girl exclaimed as she frantically paced the floor of her home. Kanna, or Gran Gran as she is commonly called, only smiled at her oldest grandchild's actions.

"I'm sure they will be here soon, my dear." Gran Gran replied in an attempt to calm the brunette's worries. "Your sister and brother are very capable of taking care of themselves."

The girl's pacing ceased as a sigh was released from her mouth.

"I know that Gran Gran. I can't help but worry sometimes." she smiled sheepishly as she drug a hand through her chocolate locks, an action she would perform whenever she was under stress. She turned to look at her grandmother who was positioned at the entrance of their igloo.

"Sokka and Katara are my responsibility. It's my job to make sure that they're okay, but I can't do that if they don't come home on time!" the girl fumed as let out a breath of frustration as she folded her arms across her chest. Kanna chuckled as she made her way to the middle of the room where her granddaughter was sulking.

"Kiarra, I am sure they are fine. They're probably on their way as we speak. I sure you still have some chores to do. You can finish them while we wait for them to return." her grandmother reassured, grabbing her shoulders to guide her towards the door. Kiarra laughed lightly as they reached the entrance., turning to look at her smiling grandmother.

"I'm sure you're right Gran Gran." the girl beamed, bending down to place a kiss on Kanna's cheek.

She then turned to exit her home. Stepping out into the frigidness of the South Pole, Kiarra couldn't help but smile. Children were running around, throwing snowballs at one another while their parents talked as they completed different chores and errands around the village. Sparkling snow completely covered everything, casting a serene and mystical aura on everything it touched.

The girl's pale blue eyes sparkled as she took in her surroundings. Her brown hair flowed behind her as a soft winter breeze swept the village. Her expression was one of contentment and happiness that only added to the natural beauty the girl possess and was known for. Her tanned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her clothes, thick as they may be due to the chilling conditions of her home, clung to her figure accenting her figure wonderfully and they also served to hide the tattoo she was born with covering her right shoulder and forearm. It resembled a tribal yin yang symbol. Her grandmother used to tell her it was the mark of someone with a great purpose in life. A destiny tied with the fate of the world. Kiarra never could imagine what that destiny could be.

Grabbing her bow and arrow, a gift she received from her father many years ago, she set off to go hunting for food. Kiarra was a very skilled archer, having been taught by her father at a young age. She learned how to fight, not only with hand-to-hand combat but also with a variety of weapons before she was 7, which she when on to master by the time she turned 8.

Along with her talent as a fighter, she a highly skilled bender. Waterbending has always been and outlet for Kiarra. The freedom and sense of serenity it brought her was addicting. She loved how she felt connected to everything around her whenever she bended. Her relationship with the moon, the ocean, and even the Spirit world was very strong. A lot stronger than most benders.

Kiarra smile as saw a bunch of tiger seals laying together of in the distance. The girl raised her bow, pulling back the bowstring as she waited for the right moment to release.

However, before she could, in the distance, a huge beam of white blue light shoot straight into the sky. The girl quickly cover her eyes away from the brightness of the phenomenon. A strong wave of spiritual energy, she could only assume was from the beam, hit Kiarra causing her tattoo to briefly glow white before fading back to its original state unbeknownst to the girl.

As the light began to fade, Kiarra quickly grabbed her bow, which had fell to the ground in her attempt to shield her eyes from the bright rays of the light, and ran back to the village as fast as she could.

 _"_ _Sokka...Katara...please tell me you're not the cause of this."_

"Gran Gran!" the girl frantically called out as she neared her home. Kanna, who had stepped out of her igloo due to the commotion caused by the beam, turned to her granddaughter, taking in her worried expression. "You don't think…"

"I don't know sweetie." Kanna replied to the girl's unspoken worries about her siblings. "Let's just hope they return soon."

Kiarra sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, exhaustion beginning to consume her. Kanna, seeing her tired state, sent her a smile.

"Get some sleep, my child. They will be back soon."

Kiarra nodded complying to her grandmother's orders, "Yes Gran Gran. Goodnight."

Giving Kanna a quick kiss on the cheek, Kiarra made her way into their igloo. Thoughts of her siblings filled her head as she laid down for bed.

"Please come back safely." she whispered before sleep completely took over her.


End file.
